U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,696 to Nakamura et al. disclosed a wet tissue warmer. This prior art may only warm the wet tissue. It can not play double roles for simultaneously warming tissue and a liquid container such as a nursing bottle.
The present inventor has found the shortcomings of the prior art and invented the present warmer for warming wiper and fluid container simultaneously or alternatively.